For You I Will
by fadedink26
Summary: The everyday ups and downs that come with new relationships, ex spouses, small children and just trying to make it all workout, without loosing the person you are trying to make it work for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For You I Will

Author: fadedink26

Pairing: Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker

Summary: This story is about the everyday ups and downs that come with new relationships, ex spouses, small children and just trying to make it all workout, without loosing the person you are trying to make it work for.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Yes, with my own tweaks.

Reposting: If you want to share it with fans on other boards, go ahead.

Disclaimer: All My Children and the characters in this story are not mine. I'm just a fan taking them out for a spin. No money will be made from this.

Author's Note: I've been missing them on the TV this week, so I thought id put them online for us to enjoy. Its not AU, but I may change one or two known facts, simply because I don't like it or because it detracts from me telling this story. No beta , all mistakes are my own.

Chapter One

Marissa stabbed at her garden salad idly. Her mind was working overtime, so much so that she could barely focus long enough to eat her lunch. She was at Krystal's, with Bianca and they were having their regular afternoon lunch, chatting about their day before each had to head back to the their respective offices. They were having a great time, or so she thought when Bianca got eerily quiet … well more quiet than usual. Had she said something wrong? Was something else on Bianca's mind? Normally she could read Bianca and figure out what was brothering her, but not today.

Bianca rubbed her temple, her head was pounding. It was two weeks ago that Marissa had served JR documents requesting temporary sole custody of AJ and it was one week since the court hearing, which the judge had granted said custody to Marissa and yet still, every other conversation between them was either about JR's drinking or the custody battle. Bianca was trying, she really was trying to be the supportive girlfriend, but JR and any topic about him was grating her last nerve and now she had the headaches to prove it.

"Headache?" her girlfriend asked concerned, but Bianca shook her head and whispered a "no". Admitting to a headache was like gateway drugs to talking about feelings and that her headache was just a manifestation of those feels.

She also wasn't prepared to ask Marissa to stop talking about JR all together. So presently she was going to live with the headache and do the next best thing, avoid eye contract, focus intensely on her lunch and hoped Marissa changed the topic to something else. She smiled when Marissa's fork sneaked over onto her plate and stole a cutting of her grilled chicken.

"No fair" she smiled looking over at her. "Eat your salad". Marissa made a face and pushed her plate away.

"I know … I was all pumped last week about loosing those 5 pounds, but salad is just …" she stuck her finger in her mouth and made another face, Bianca couldn't help but laugh and reached across the table for her girlfriend's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You look amazing, you don't need to loose any weight" Binx assured her.

Marissa knew Bianca was being sincere but she couldn't help wonder. If Bianca thought she looked so amazing why hadn't she tried to… well make love to her? She wasn't all that familiar on the protocol for lesbian dating, but she had high hopes of all night sex, soft lips, sensual caresses and multiple orgasms. Certainly there had to be more than handholding and kisses? Was 'After Ellen' wrong?

Then again Bianca hadn't so much as taken her out on a real date … no meeting for lunch at Krystal's was not a date, that was something they did everyday as best friends. Maybe she was reading too much into it, or expecting too much. Maybe with two women either one could initiate the date? She was just really hoping Bianca would take the lead being the more experienced one and make this a little less scary for her.

"I was thinking, maybe we can get someone to babysit the kids and we can go out tonight …maybe dinner, or a movie, or a play?" Marissa asked hopeful.

Bianca paused midway in her attempt to swallow her beverage, coughing a little as she did so. "Just us?"

"Yeah, a part from lunch we hardly get to spend some alone time together" Marissa eyes brightened. She was already planning what she would wear and how great it would be to just be alone with Bianca sipping champagne, or cuddling in a dark theater…. bringing her back to the house.

"You and I? … Alone .. Eating food … in the night" her brain felt scattered, the little man in there was baratting her for being an idiot. Why hadn't she asked Marissa out? She been so caught up with her mother's problems, Kendall relationship issues, the Miranda center latest project and everything JR that she had simply forgotten to work on her relationship. She looked at Marissa with that hopeful smile that went right to her eyes and felt she had somehow let the other woman down.

"Like a … date" Marissa encouraged, "we are dating . .. Right?" she now sounded a bit unsure and Bianca felt it was her fault for the confusion.

"Yes! We are dating," she said clearing the air. " We should do date stuff " Bianca replied with a smile. "But let me do it properly." She reached again for Marissa hand, her thumb running softly over the other woman's knuckles.""

"Marissa ... I'd love to take you …"and that was all she got out as Marissa's phone started ringing.

"Hold that thought" she smiled apologetically at her girlfriend before answering." Marissa Tasker. Yes. It's already in? Court 30 minutes. Thanks. Honey I have to go" Marissa said rising. "But Yes! I would love for you to take me…" she winked before she reached down and pressed her lips to Bianca's.

The play on words had not been lost on Bianca either and while she too wanted to get to that stage in their relationship, she had been deliberately stalling. She was in a word .. scared. Scared of all that could go wrong if Marissa wasn't ready to experience what she had to offer. The problem was, there was no way of knowing other than just doing it.

"Tonight? 8pm?" Bianca asked once their lips parted.

"Perfect, can't wait" Marissa purred before kissing her again, then she was out the door.

Alone, Bianca finished the rest of her meal in silence, her mind consumed with plans for her date later with Marissa. How she was going to approach the topic of JR among other things.

At the end of her meal, she popped out two painkillers from her purse and chased it with a glass of water before paying the bill to Krystal.

"So this is where you hide out now," the voice sounded familiar to her and Bianca turned around to look at the tall, slender woman with light brown hair.

"Reese" she gasped. "Uh…. um" She felt uneasy in her presence. "What are you doing here?" she asked finally finding her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far.

Chapter Two

"_So this is where you hide out now," the voice sounded familiar to her and Bianca turned around to look at the tall, slender woman with light brown hair._

"_Reese…" she gasped. "Uh…. um" She felt uneasy in her presence. "What are you doing here?" she asked finally finding her voice._

"Hmm … don't look so shocked to see me Binks …" Reese touched Bianca's chin, running her thumb lightly across her skin.

It felt good to touch her again.

Bianca was holding her breath and Reese knew she had achieved her desired effect. "I may get offended." She took back her hand a smiled. "I came to see our girls, I'm still allowed to aren't I?"

"Well …Y-es …" was all she could stammer out, her oxygen level was low. Since the divorce she'd seen another side to Reese that scared and unnerved her. Normally she considered herself a strong woman, but Reese made her feel small and childlike and her defenses just seem to crumble when Reese was around.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Bianca stepped back to gain some distance from Reese but felt her back hit the counter. She also felt Krystal hand on her shoulder, offering her the much needed support.

"Awhile. I'll come over tonight to see them " it wasn't a request.

"Yes that should be.." Bianca's phone beeped announcing that a text had come in. She quickly reached to glance at it. It could be important …. And it was. It was a text from Marissa, which read [I'm thinking of you…]. She smiled; it was just what she needed. "Yes, come around 6pm … after dinner. " she told Reese.

Reese simply nodded and began giving Krystal her lunch order. Feeling dismissed, Bianca waved bye to Krystal and left.

Her headache was back.

X

"Well, how about this one?" It was later that evening and Marissa was modeling several dresses for Krystal as they tried to come up with the best ensemble for her date with Bianca.

Krystal had to admit; she'd never seen her daughter this happy. Marissa was practically glowing like a teenager who was about to go on her first date, but with Reese with town, was that about to change? She'd contemplated on whether or not to tell Marissa about what she'd witnessed that afternoon but had ultimately decided it wasn't her place. If they could handle JR they were more than capable of handling Reese.

"Hmm? Too dressy hun, pick another one" Krystal suggested. "I liked the green one before."

"Right! She had said to dress comfortable … " Marissa pierced her lips in thought " … that we weren't doing anything fancy". She had been slightly disappointed that their first date wasn't going to be 'fancy' but her excitement to just be with Bianca had quickly won over. She reached for the green dress and modeled in front of the mirror before deciding that it was indeed the right choice.

The doorbell sounded and in the next minute Tad was shouting that Bianca had arrived.

"I'll go keep her company, you get dressed" Krystal informed her and placed the tiniest of kisses on her forehead before leaving the room.

X

"Sorry for making you wait. I hope it wasn't too long".

Bianca rose to her feet at the sound of Marissa's voice, her eyes roaming over the full length of the woman. Marissa may not have known it yet but she would have waited forever for her.

"It was worth the wait. You look beautiful…" she closed the distance between them and gentle sought out Marissa's mouth. Kissing her.

"You know the kiss comes at the end of the date … not the start" Marissa smiled, her fingers brushing lightly against Bianca's cheek.

"I think it's a little late for us to bring out the rule book, don't ya think?" Bianca quipped. Marissa blushed and kissed her. In moments like these Bianca's was just so yummy. She could just eat her up.

Krystal cleared her throat, having been forgotten on the couch and both women looked her with signs of good-natured embracement playing on their faces.

"I'll have her back at a decent hour" Bianca promised and reached for Marissa's hand, gently leading her towards the door.

Inwardly Marissa pouted. So no overnight plans. Had she waxed for nothing?

X

"I'm really glad you did this … its wonderful.. Amazing, there aren't words really". Marissa was saying about two hours later into their date. Bianca's 'nothing fancy date' had turned out to be so much more.

They were sitting in the park in the exact spot where Marissa had first confessed her feelings and kissed Bianca. However it had been transformed into an outdoor restaurant for two with live band, personal chef and waiter. Every detail had been taken take of. It was beautiful, romantic and so much more.

"I love you …more than anything." She reached across the table for Bianca's hand. "Thank you, for doing this. I love it" Marissa beamed.

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would" She squeezed Marissa hand." I wanted this place to hold a special meaning in our lives, not the fact that I ran away" she grinned remembering that day. "But more that it was the start of us, our relationship, our commitment to be together…. and our love." Bianca signaled something to the waiter. "And to do that …" the waiter placed a carving knife before them and Marissa picked it up, examining it closely. On the handle, it had an engraving that read [Bianca and Marissa Forever].

"Oh Bianca! You shouldn't have" Marissa grinned. "This is … its perfect!" she said finally settling on the right word.

Bianca was overjoyed, she'd hoped her girlfriend would like it but she hadn't been 100% sure going into the idea. "Lets carve a tree!" both women rose from their chairs and walked the short distance to the large oak tree.

Giddy with excitement of new love and promises of forever they took turns and carefully carved B.M + M.T = Forever, wrapped in a heart into the old oak tree.

Coming up next …

Reese tries to manipulate the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mudpiegirl, I like the way you think writing it out would have been a more romantic gesture and a stronger declaration of their love. Though I cant see Bianca and Marissa having the ability to crave that many letters. Lol. B.M Hmmm? Another character having the same initials? Brot?

Thank you for all the wonderful comments and a big welcome to our new readers. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 3**

"You know …" Marissa began, her voice winded, her mind fuzzy and her body ablaze. She hadn't been able to get out a clear thought since Bianca had started kissing her. Her brain was cloudy from all the champagne she'd consumed. She hadn't meant to drink so much, but her nerves had gotten the better of her.

She was really nervous about their first time.

Bianca pushed her against the door, trapping her with her body as her hand moved up her leg and searching fingers skimmed between her thighs, letting the dress ride up further. It was almost to the point of indecency but she didn't care. She wanted Bianca with every stroke, suck and tease. She returned Bianca's bruising kiss while trying to pull her house keys from her purse. "We could take this inside?" she suggested as soon as they came up for air.

"Mmhmmm" was all Bianca responded as she pushed for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Right there in the still of the night, the man watched the two women on the porch from behind the bushes. He drained the last from the whisky bottle clutched in his hands and silently cursed that it was now finished. He wanted to hate the two women but couldn't. He could only bring himself to hate one. The tall one with long dark hair…<p>

He envied them though. One was all that he wanted …and the other woman had what he wanted. They had ruined his life and now they were happy and laughing … and kissing ….and…. He couldn't think about it.

Thinking about it made him sick! It was sick that were allowed to be happy, when they had caused so much pain! Sick that his family and friends were happy for them and thought he deserved what they did to him! But he only hated one, hated her because she took everything from him, the woman he loved, his son and the happiness he deserved. He was sick of it and he was going to do something about it!

* * *

><p>Once they came up for air, Marissa took the opportunity to push the key in the lock to open the door. They were barely inside before Bianca pushed the door close behind them and they headed towards Marissa room.<p>

"I …um" she was nervous and well she didn't know what to say. There were just not enough words to express the joy, the nervousness and the fact that she felt a little scared of the experience she was about to share.

"You're beautiful" Bianca said, she stepped fully into the bedroom and walked closer to the shorter woman. Her body was screaming for all things Marissa, but she knew she couldn't. The short walk from the porch to Marissa's room had brought with it clarity.

Marissa deserved more than hushed sex, while her family slept in the house and her son in the next room. There was also the fact that Marissa had consumed copious amounts of champagne. If she was truly ready, she wouldn't need the added support of alcohol.

Bianca took Marissa's hand into her own and kissed them. "When we make love, it will be wonderful. It will bring us closer, make us stronger and will forever hold a special place in our hearts." Bianca began. She wanted Marissa to know that it wasn't that she didn't want to, but rather that they would when they were both ready. "I want to make love with you and back there on the porch. I would have" she smiled a bit hoping to lighten the mood. " but I don't think now is the time …. I don't think were are ready"

"But" Marissa's pink lips pouted. "I'm ready …."she didn't sound too convincing, her own voice was betraying her. "Maybe I'm a little nervous.." she tried to explain but Bianca silenced her with a kiss.

"Besides, you pretty much drank one bottle of champagne by yourself. I feel like I would be taking advantage of you" Bianca said a moment later to which Marissa frowned.

Bianca led Marissa to sit on the edge of the bed, she had some explaining to do. "I know this is new to you and it's new to me too." Marissa looked at her confused. "It's the first time I'm sharing this experience with you" Bianca explained. "What I'm trying to say is … this is our relationship, yours and mine. We set the pace, we set the rules. We don't have to follow any 10 step guide to the perfect lesbian romance or anything else you've been reading online."

Marissa was surprised and a little shocked, she hadn't known that Bianca knew she'd been getting relationship advice online.

"So, don't worry so much about the pace we are going, but rather enjoy what we have, okay? I want to be with you, I want a life with you, and we have a great relationship that will only get better with time and when we are ready the sex will come.".

At a lost for words but overwhelmed with emotions Marissa pulled Bianca into a hug and held her tight. She was glad Bianca had finally talked to her, calmed her nerves and eased the pressure that she'd somehow put herself. They were good and their relationship was great.

"You truly are remarkable and I love you" Marissa whispered before kissing Bianca. It was a softer, gentler kiss, one with no pressure or expectations, just two women enjoying a moment that was … perfect.

"Let me walk you out" Marissa said a moment later and with no regrets, they headed to the front door where Bianca sealed the evening with one final kiss before getting into her and headed home.

The man waited until the car had disappeared from sight, before he stepped into to light and onto the porch. "What no sleepover?" he mocked coming face to face with Marissa.

"JR!" to say she was shocked to see him was the understatement of the year. "What are you doing there?"

"I came to see my son, but was greeted by some girl on girl action" he hissed and Marissa's eyes narrowed. She was tried of JR throwing snide remarks about her relationship with Bianca. She knew she had hurt him, but he was taking things too far.

"Go home, it's late. AJ is already asleep" she told him firmly and reached for the door to head back inside.

Angrily, JR grabbed her hand, preventing her from going in. "I said I want to see my son… please" he sounded more hurt than angry.

Marissa stepped back and grabbed her hand from him, which he released. He reeked of alcohol and vomit. He must have puked on his shirt at some point and the love she once felt for him was replaced with pity. He pitied the shell of a man he had become.

Before she would have gotten scared when he grabbed her wrist, but Marissa had been dealing with a drunk JR for about a month now. He wasn't violent; he mostly got angry and cursed then cried. I was depressing really.

"Please, I need to see my boy" he begged her and his blue eyes watered.

"Ok …you can watch him for a moment while he sleeps" she took a deep breath hoping she wasn't making a big mistake then reopened the house door.

It was sometime later before they closed AJ's door and Marissa escorted JR back to the living room.

"Look it's late, why don't you spend the night, the couch is comfy and I can lend you a pillow." She suggested. It was late and he was drunk, it wasn't wise for him to be alone right now.

"Thank you" he said accepting the offer. Even with a house full of staff, he still felt alone in the mansion. At least here the woman he loved and the son he adored where close by.

"Ok, " Marissa returned a moment later with a pillow and blanket and handed them to him. "You have a goodnight.." she told him before heading off to her room.

A short time later in the comfort of her bed, she dialed Bianca's mobile number to tell her about what just happened, but her girlfriend's phone went straight to voicemail. The phone was off.

A little disappointed, she went to bed.

* * *

><p>Bianca pushed open the large oak doors to her home. It had been a long and eventful day, she was ready to hit the sheets and get some much needed rest. In the house she could hear the tv from the family room and small voices talking excitedly about seemingly random topics. As she followed the voices, she dropped her keys in her bag and turned off her cell phone resting them on a hallway chair. Seconds later she found Reese cuddled up on the couch with Gabby on her lap talking about her love of all things smurfs and Miranda bedside them watching a movie but joining the conversation every now and then.<p>

When Reese had come over that evening, Gabby had been very excited, she'd missed her mom very much and was still asking when and if they would go back to Paris. Miranda however was older and understood that her parents weren't together anymore, so she knew she would be seeing her mom less. It was hard but she was dealing with it, parents split all the time, just ask half of her friends from summer camp. It also helped that her mom had brought gifts in the form of all the things they loved about Paris.

"Mommy you're home!" Gabby bounced from Reese's lap to the floor then into Bianca's arms. "I missed you!"

"Hey munchkin" Bianca kissed her cheeks. "I missed you too, did you have a good time?"

"I did! Mom is the best!" Gabby proceeded to talk about the entire evening, filling in Bianca with all the highlights.

"Glad you're home okay" Reese said standing. "I should be going … its late", she yawned a bit and stretched her muscles.

"I'm sorry my ..um .." Bianca stuttered. "It ran longer than I expected." She finished.

"Date" Reese supplied coolly. "Its okay, you can say it. You are allowed to date other women."

"Mom are you leaving?" Miranda asked from her spot on the couch.

"Well yes but I'm just going to my hotel for the night. I'll see you in the morning." Reese explained. No matter what people said about her, she loved her children and wanted to be in their lives.

"No mom, stay here with us and mommy" Gabby pleaded, she didn't want her mom to go, if she did she wasn't sure when she would see her again.

"You want me to spend the night?" Reese asked Gabby. "I couldn't, your mommy doesn't…" she eyed Bianca, daring her to say something.

"You don't want mom to stay?" Gabby asked Bianca, her big brown eyes on the verge of tears and Bianca glared at Reese for putting her in this position and planting the idea in their daughter's mind.

"We have tons of room, don't we mommy!" Miranda suggested.

"You can stay in mommy's room like before!" Gabby told Reese from her perch on Bianca's hip. "Please mommy, please! Please let mom stay!"

Bianca was fuming, Reese hadn't played fair, she was also conflicted, she didn't want to be in such close quarters with Reese but it would break their children's hearts if she said no.

"Ok." She had a determined edge in her voice. If this was her situation she would have to make the best of it. "Reese you can stay in the guestroom that's across the hall from the girls rooms". Her eyes narrowed at the other woman, putting her on notice. She knew Reese was up to something but she wasn't sure what.

There were cheers from both girls, who were excited that they would have their parents together at the same time and under one roof.

Reese smiled, everything was going according to plan.

**Next: Marissa sees Reese.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry guys. Law School restarted and I sadly forgot about my fan fiction, until I saw 2 messages come in this morning. (Thank You for the reminder!)

**Chapter 4**

Bianca tossed and turned in the wide expanse of silk sheets that draped her queen size bed. She was struggling to get the last 15 minutes of sleep before her 6 am alarm went off. The night had been long and restless, haunted with skin tantalizing encounters with Marissa that had sadly ended with disappointment. Nightmares of JR hurting the ones she loved and anxiousness over Reese and her real reason for being here. At first she'd hoped and prayed that Reese's visit would be a passing stop on her way to some big job …. But it was quickly turning into something else. Which meant she would need to tell Marissa and have 'the talk'.

The Talk – that conversation with your current lover, where you promised that even though you have history and share children with the ex, they meant nothing to you, that there was nothing going on and that all those feelings and memories with your ex was over and done with…

Bianca sighed and detangled herself from the sheets, just as her alarm sounded. Annoyed she turned it off. It would be a conversation riddled with lies and deceit, but one she needed to have.

For a long time, Reese had been a very wonderful, fulfilling and happy part of her life. Sure they had issues, but like most they had learned to work them through and more than anything else, it was the distance that finally broke their marriage. If she was still in Paris maybe their marriage could have been saved… She had loved Reese with all her heart and now even with everything that transpired a small part of her still loved Reese. In her mind and certainly her actions Bianca had moved on, but her heart had not forgotten.

It had not forgotten the promise of a happy future, the joy in their children's eyes when they were all together. Passion filled nights with a woman who knew her inside and out, the strength and determination of a woman who wanted so much to make her happy that she'd worked hard to prove that she was worthy to marry a 'Kane'. Reese had even gone as far as building them a home. That's how concrete Reese's love had been and it was a love that Bianca had not forgotten. That was the funny thing about time and distance, it gave you room to move on and focus on other things but it didn't change the memories or the feelings.

"Come in." Bianca said acknowledging the knock on her bedroom door. Slowly Reese came in wearing running gear and trainers. She was also carrying a small tray with coffee and some form of breakfast treat.

"Good Morning" she greeted and perched on the bed. Bianca eyed her cautiously. "I wanted to make amends" she gestures to the coffee and treat with her hand. "I know, I kind of bombarded you yesterday, but I didn't want to risk calling and you saying no …" Reese said earnestly.

Bianca swallowed the small lump in her throat but said nothing. "I acted immaturely and treated you harshly by calling for lawyers and acting petty during our divorce." Reese rested the tray on the bed. "I want to make this work Bianca ….I want to see our children grow up, be a part of their lives. I want to share custody with you in the fullest sense of the word." Reese admitted. " I screwed up before, then I gave up…. And now I'm asking for a second chance …please"

"I have always wanted you in our girls lives…" the house phone on the night table rang and 'Sorry" Bianca said apologizing before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Good Morning" came the husky drawl from the other end of the line followed by an airy laugh. It was Marissa and all her cuteness.

"Good morning to you too" Bianca greeted, a call from Marissa was always welcomed.

"Your mobile is off, so I called the …" there was a hint of uncertainly in her voice. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No no that's fine, " Bianca smiled into the phone, "I left it downstairs and I'm still in bed …".

"I'm going to go" Reese rose from the bed and gestured to the door. "We can talk about this later?"

"Yeah sure" Bianca told Reese.

"Bianca? Are you talking to me" Marissa asked confused.

"Over lunch?" Reese asked.

"I think I have an appointment" Remembering that Marissa was on the line Bianca covered the mouthpiece.

"Dinner?"

"Sure. Dinner. That should be fine." Bianca responds before Reese leaves the room.

"Bianca?" Marissa asked again. Clearly Bianca was talking to someone else. But who? Who else could be in her bedroom at this hour of the morning? Must be the girls.

"Sorry about that hun" Bianca apologized. " Now you have my full attention."

"But who were you -". Marissa was about to ask but was interrupted by Bianca.

"What are your plans for the day? I want to see you …"

Marissa grinned, Bianca saw her everyday, and today would be no different. "I'm actually going for a jog now. Care to join me?"

Bianca cringed; jogging was not something she enjoyed. "How about a rain check?"

"Smooth" Marissa laughed "How about breakfast? I have a few cases to go through but I can make time."

"That's perfect. At Krystal's?" Binks asked.

"But of course" came the redhead reply.

"Excellent, there is something important that I want to discuss". Bianca's voice held a semi serious tone that Marissa immediately picked up on.

"Should I be worried?"

"Oh no, not at all. " Bianca reassured. " Meet me for lunch and I'll explain everything"

"O … Kay" Marissa agreed. " See you in a bit then. Love you" Marissa said before ending the call.

"You too" Bianca picked up the coffee Reese had left and took a sip, allowing the warm liquid to flow through her. She really needed something stronger than coffee but this could have to do.

* * *

><p>Ouch!" Marissa winced in pain as she stopped and sat in the grass along the jogging trail in the park. It felt like she had pulled a muscle in her leg.<p>

"Let me help you" came the voice of a woman as she crouched next to Marissa.

"Um sure" Marissa replied nodding. The woman in front of her was tall and slender in full running gear and wearing a cap and sports glasses. By all indications she looked like a serious runner.

The woman slowly took off Marissa's sneakers and socks. Then she stretched Marissa leg out before gently massaging the aching muscle. She worked silently for a few minutes before she spoke.

"New to running?"

"Um.. Yea its my second day" Marissa replied embarrassed.

"Its okay" perfect white teeth responded "just remember to properly stretch before you start running. I saw you running earlier, you have good form." Came another smile.

Marissa's face flushed, though she didn't know why. The lady released her leg and reapplied her sock and sneaker.

"You should be good now, just take it slow" she smiled. "I'm Reese by the way" she removed her sunglasses and held out her hand to assist Marissa off the ground.

"Reese …" the words hitched on Marissa lips and warning bells went off in her head. This was Bianca's Reese. She'd seen many pictures of Reese, her pictures where in the girl's room. Photo albums the girls had shown her on their time in Paris, there use to be one of her at the Miranda center on Bianca's desk. "Uh … Thank You. Reese. For the help." Marissa said accepting the hand as she rose to her feet and dusted off her clothing.

"Its no problem, always willing to help a fellow runner" Reese smiled. "What's your name?"

Marissa froze; meeting your girlfriend ex was uncomfortable especially when you handled their divorce. " Its Marissa…" she waited to see if there was any recognition in the other woman's eyes, but Reese gave nothing away.

"Its nice to meet you Marissa, maybe I will see you around town? I'm going to be here for a while."

"Oh you just came to town?"

" Well I arrived yesterday morning, but I lived here before, now I'm back hoping to make it a permanent visit" Reese said easily. "My family is here, so I wanted to be close to them".

"Right, I can understand that… " Marissa forced a smile, but deep down she felt conflicted and she wanted to know more.

"Lets jog the rest of the way together" Reese suggested and not knowing what else to do Marissa fell into step with her.

Now she knew why Bianca wanted to see her this morning but what did it mean for them? Was Reese here to see the girls or was she trying to reconnect with Bianca as well and did Bianca tell her about them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well well well if it isn't the magnetic Reese Williams. What dragged you into town?" Reese looked up at the person who had joined her. Marissa had left a couple minutes ago and she was now half way through her cool down exercises.

"JR Chandler, please go away" Reese responded as she continued her exercises.

Over the years she had maintained a business relationship with the younger Chandler. They had often referred business to each other and he was in part, part of the reason her firm had grown successfully so quickly but that was business and she preferred to have as little personal contact with him as possible.

"Come on now, don't be like that, we are friends remember?" JR took a seat on the park bench near Reese. "And we have more in common now than ever"

"Meaning?"

"We have more than just business in common now" that caught Reese's attention and she joined him on the bench. "I like women … you like women" came the snarky reply.

That joke was getting old and Reese was not amused. " If you are here to waste my time …you can leave."

"Come, lighten up!" Are all you lesbians so uptight! Geez" he spat, he wasn't drunk just being an ass.

"This is your final warning JR…" Reese rose to leave. She's had to deal with a lot coming out so late in life but having had Bianca as a partner had made her stronger in her convictions and made it easier to deal with the hatred from people. Adam 2.0 was small fry compared to other things. She could handle him.

"But seriously we have something in common."

"What?"

"Oh come on! You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Your wife is fucking my wife!" he laughed coarsely at that, the words sounding bitter on his tongue, but the recognition hadn't dawned on Reese.

"Bianca is screwing Marissa. The same person that represented her in your divorce" JR could not believe Reese did not know this.

"Marissa … Chandler?" memories of her divorce and this morning came to light "… short, redhead with a nice set of racks?".

"Yes! Hey! Don't talk about my wife like that," he snapped.

"Isn't she your ex wife? Just like Bianca is my ex …" Reese asked. She was a little annoyed by JR insisting on referring to Bianca as her wife. She didn't feel she earned or deserved Bianca being her wife. She'd messed up too much and for too long to get such a title.

But still …

This morning she had met Bianca's new lover! Had she had known, that conversation would have gone completely different. On some level it bothered her that Bianca had moved on …with someone so pretty, captivating and young.

"So what's the plan?" JR was asking her.

"Plan for what?"

"I assume you are here to get back your wife and I want Marissa back. We should work together."

"Hold on cowboy." She had to stop him in his tracks. " I'm not working with you on anything". Reese said setting him straight. " I'm here, because I want to spend time with my daughters and work out a better custody arrangement with Bianca. So whatever twisted little schemes you have. I don't want any part of it" she didn't want him messing things up for her. "Are we clear?"

JR wasn't convinced; surely Reese was here for the girls and Bianca. Why else had she been in talks for weeks to buy the building on Lexington Avenue? Surely she was planning to move her architectural firm here to PV and make her move permanent.

"Hmph …okay" JR stated. "I thought we could work together, but that's okay. I can get my wife back, with or without your help!" he was pissed, having Reese on his side made things easier, but he would not be deterred. "Just stay out of my way!" he warned and walked away.

"Gladly" Reese replied. It was like old times being back in pine valley but not even JR Chandler was going to mess this up for her. She finally knew what she wanted and she was prepared to fight for it.

* * *

><p>After a tense and nerve racking jog with Reese, Marissa finally made it home, with Reese still none the wiser. She had also spend the jog coming up with about 100 different conclusions as to why Reese was in town and what that meant for her and Bianca. Reese on the other hand, had made polite conversation, talked about her love for architecture and Paris. In fairness Reese was a beautiful and engaging woman, who exude confidence and an air of authority when she spoke. She could see why Bianca had loved her …<p>

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen!" Krystal's voice called. "Morning" she greeted once Marissa had entered the room.

"Morning mom!" AJ was awake and eating cereal around the kitchen island.

"Morning!" Marissa reached down to kiss his blonde hair.

"All done grandma! Look!" he arched his bowl towards her " See? Can I go now? Please?"

Not understanding the exchange, Marissa looked questioningly at her mom.

"Sure go ahead but not for long". Krystal answered AJ, who bolted out of the room. "There was a video game left in the mail box for him this morning … from JR"

"Oh" was all Marissa could say, early this morning she had woken JR and got him out of the house before everyone had gotten up. He'd been grateful and much more sober, she hadn't know about the game, but she was nonetheless happy that he had gotten it for his son.

JR was many things and most of them bad, but he loved his son and it was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. Yes she could admit that at one point in time, she loved the man.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Hmm?"

"Have a seat and tell momma all about it"

"I …" Marissa hesitated. "Its nothing".

Krystal pointed to the tool and put a tall glass of cold milk before her.

"Reese, Bianca's ex is in town, …" Marissa said planting herself heavily on the stool.

"I know sweet pea," Krystal admitted, at Marissa's confused expression she explained. "She came into the restaurant for lunch yesterday. ".

"I don't know … I don't know how to feel about it mom" Marissa took a sip of the milk. "Should I be mad? Worried?"

"What did Bianca say?" Krystal asked.

"She hasn't said anything!" her voice sounded shrilly "I saw Reese by accident while I was jogging! Surely Bianca knows she's in town? Right? Do you think she deliberately didn't tell me? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Hold on a minute, lets not get ahead of ourselves here." Krystal needed to thread carefully obviously Marissa was anxious over the situation. So she could not mention that Bianca had in fact seen Reese at the restaurant.

"But what if she wants Bianca and the girls back?"

"Drink your milk", Marissa obeyed. "First you need to talk to Bianca before jumping to conclusions. There might not be anything to worry about." Krystal suggested." Reese probably wants to see the girls before the summer is over and nothing more".

She drained the last of the milk as she considered her mom's suggestion. " Okay maybe that's it" Marissa conceded, but she was still anxious.

"I usually am and don't you worry now. Talk to Bianca" Krystal smiled. "Wash up for me?"

"Sure", Marissa said before Krystal left the room. She sat at the counter for a few more minutes as her mom's words sunk in. She needed to let Bianca explain herself first. Maybe there really wasn't anything to worry about. Maybe all this doubt and fear was in her head.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful …" the voice had startled Bianca as she was making her way down the stairs.<p>

"Thank You" she said accepting the compliment nervously as she stopped at the foot of the stairs where Reese was waiting.

"You haven't changed one bit. If anything you've gotten more beautiful" Reese moved closer to her. Her fingers touching Bianca's lightly where it rested on the banister.

"Reese .." Bianca's voice sounded breathless. "Please… Don't …."

"Don't?" it was a teasing question. Reese's voice had deliberately dropped as she stood inches away from Bianca, the air between them almost nonexistent. "Don't tell you how beautiful you are?" with slow purposeful fingers Reese trailed a line along the bare skin of Bianca's arm.

"Please … " Bianca's voice was shaky as she stood there paralyzed.

"I've missed you." The statement was whisper soft and only millimeters away from Bianca's ear. "The way you look … Smell" Reese breathed her in. " Feel…" her fingers moved to trail down Bianca's back, pulling her closer.

Bianca wanted to move and then she wanted to stay. Her body remembered and with each touch and the velvet vibrations of Reese's voice reawakened a memory that was cocooned in emotions that were too raw to deny.

"Reese …." Her lips trembled on the word and Bianca closed her eyes, praying for strength she did not feel.

" Taste …." Reese slowly brought her lips to Bianca's. Almost touching but not quite. She could feel Bianca's breath against her own and it would have been easy to kiss her. Kiss the woman she had longed for, for so many nights but knew Bianca wasn't ready. There was resistance and she suspected it had much to do with Marissa. So she pulled away and released Bianca. "I should let you go to work"

Bianca opened her eyes in shock and relief. " Yes …" she cleared her throat. "I should get to work" Reese hadn't kissed her and she was thankful, because she wasn't sure if she would have stopped her.

"I'll see to the girls" Reese offered.

"Yes. Thank you." Bianca answered as she nervously moved away from Reese and grabbed her purse. They said a few more awkward goodbyes before Bianca could make her escape. Breakfast with Marissa was her next encounter and she wasn't looking forward to it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Its 1:50 am as I type this, so be prepared for more mistakes than usual. I'm pretty sure my sleep deprived eyes missed tons of errors, but I would feel worse if I didn't send out another chapter. It's been like 2 weeks right?

I have changed the style of writing a little, to give you a little more insight on what the characters are thinking at a particular moment. If you like this way better let me know, if not I can change to the more direct conversation approach that i'm use to writing. I did this so that my number 1 reviewer mudpiegirl could have more insight into my version of Marissa and Bianca as I write them.

SugarKane: I cant say whether or not Bianca will cheat, because really I don't know yet lol But it kinda looks that way doesn't it? And while I do love Minx, Breese was my first love. Its only fair that Reese gets some loving too right?

Minxfan613: JR always has a plan, some good some bad. Lets see how this one turns out for him and whether or not Binks told Marissa, you'll just have to read to find out. I hope you like it.

Tonesha: Hope I didn't have you waiting too long. With AMC on a 'break' I know my fellow fanfic writers are under more pressure than ever to keep Minx alive for the next 3 months.

Chapter Six

Bianca stood outside Krystal's looking in, inspecting but more stalker like as Marissa nursed a coffee while she waited for her. She wanted to go in, but fear held her cemented to the ground, not fear of Marissa but fear of the betrayal that gripped her, to the core of her bones. What had happened with Reese, should not have happened … but would have gone a lot further if Reese hadn't stopped them and that knowledge, buried so deep in her mind was evidence enough to convince Bianca that she had betrayed Marissa.

She watched as Marissa completed what would have been the absent minded task of drinking coffee, but the shorter woman completed the task with strained, timed and measured movements. Marissa's mind was undoubtedly somewhere else. Somewhere unpleasant and worrisome and its presence had a trickle effect that was slowly making its way in the form of creases in her forehead.

It was painful to watch.

Whatever was on Marissa's mind, was obviously serious and sullied her mood. It made what Bianca was about to tell her, even harder. There was something unlikable about giving people unpleasant news, when you knew they were not in the state of mind to receive any more.

The redhead looked tired as well, which was a vast contrast to the chipper voice that had greeted Bianca this morning via phone. Her hunched shoulders looked burdened and frail. The way her fingers tapped at the side of the mug, spoke to contemplation and the way she seemed to search the depths of the mug for answers showed uncertainty in her own ability to solve her dilemma.

What had happened to her in the past 3 hours?

JR?

Maybe.

Shivering slightly, although it was mid September and the sun was brilliantly ablaze in the sky. Bianca wrapped her arms around her body and took a seat on the bench parked outside the restaurant. She didn't feel warm and sunny, more cold and wet like the insides of cellar. A cellar that trapped her with iron bars laced with; betrayal.

Bianca knew there was no other way out. Her only option was to tell Marissa about Reese, but how much and how soon were the predicaments she was haunted by. Was the whole truth and nothing but the truth a magic formula that no matter how horrible that truth was, the relationship would survive? She doubted that.

She'd always prided herself on being the bedrock of honesty and truth, but when that truth could hurt and take away someone she cared deeply about. Could she honestly tell the whole truth?

Rising, she hugged her handbag a little closer and pushed begrudgingly at the door that said. 'Welcome! We're open!' Was it mocking her? Didn't it know that her visit would not be a welcomed one? As if sensing her presence, Marissa looked up and a smile, that didn't go all the way to her eyes, greeted Bianca.

"Hey …" she sounded edgy, "Thanks for meeting me" she awkwardly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Marissa's, who cupped her cheek lightly as she welcomed the closeness. The reassurance of soft lips was a welcomed reprieve from the emotional turmoil her mind had gone through earlier and it was familiarly she understand and could rely on. Unlike that cat and mouse dance she had allowed Reese to trap her in.

Bianca took a seat in front of Marissa and carefully put away her handbag before picking up the menu and looked it over. It was a stall tactic; she knew the menu better than she knew the contents in her own refrigerator, but what was her other choice? Just blurt out the real reason for being here? No. She needed to approach this delicately.

"How was the exercise this morning?" she asked, maybe a little idle chitchat would lighten the mood.

"Ok.. I guess…" Marissa's answer was non-committal and she was looking everywhere else expect at Bianca.

"Good, I know how much getting into shape means to you" Bianca encouraged. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll join you". She added, maybe she'd rushed the gun on discounting jogging with Marissa earlier. Being supportive and sharing interest made for solid relationships, right?

So was communication and honesty, a nagging voice whispered.

"So" Marissa cleared her throat. "You just wanted to see me or …" she was fishing.

A smile thinned Bianca's lips as she peeked over her menu. "Why not?" the confusion on the redhead's face was evident. "Why cant I just want to see you." Bianca explained. "You are a wonderful person to spend time with."

Marissa blushed. "Well" the blush turned into a full grin, rabbit teeth and all. "Thank you, but it sounded important?" It was obvious that she was trying to sound aloof and casual about it, but the way she gripped the mug with both hands showed anything but.

"Yes, that's true. I did want to talk to you about something" Bianca reached across the table and took Marissa's hands into her own, smoothing her knuckles with her thumbs. "My ex wife is in town …" Bianca began, she wanted to deliver the news slowly, not only so she could gauge her girlfriend's reaction but also to give herself time to work up the nerve to deliver it.

Marissa's reaction was unreadable however, her facial muscles were stone still and her eyes barely blinked. Bianca was beginning to wonder if she'd heard her.

"Reese … my ex is in town" she repeated, but still there was no reaction. After a beat, she asked, "Did you hear me?" but more out of concern than annoyance.

"And?" it was a question and a demand all in one and Bianca stepped on her mental brakes.

"And what? She's in town" Bianca responded, she wasn't sure what question Marissa was asking or what answers she wanted.

A slight look of annoyance marred the redhead's features and she released her hand from Bianca's. "Why is she here now Bianca? How long is she staying? How does that affect us? Will it affect us? Do I need to be concerned? I need more than _she's in town_".

"I.. I" Bianca was not prepared for the questions, Marissa had blindsided her. Her questions had attacked her too quickly, jumped at her like a military tactical assault. They had almost seemed rehearsed?

"She's here to see the girls and spend some much needed time with them." Bianca delivered the answer with certainty that didn't fully believe herself. "I don't know how long she's staying, a while maybe? We haven't really discussed that yet". She admitted.

"Do you believe that? That she's JUST here to see the girls?"

Marissa frowned and her head bowed slightly, like the news had, added more load to the burden she was already carrying. She took another sip of her coffee, but from the slight cringe she made it was clear that the coffee had gone cold and she rested it on the table in disgust.

"Yes. The girls are her primary focus" came the first lie, it was clear that Reese was here for the girls and to rekindle things with her, but she couldn't tell Marissa that. Reese was her problem to deal with, she wouldn't worry her girlfriend.

"So Reese being here wont affect us?" Marissa asked, her expression looked pleading, hoping that Bianca would offer a reassurance that she desperately needed.

" Baby …It shouldn't, I may need to rearrange a schedule or two but our day to day lives shouldn't be adversely affected." Second lie. Of course Bianca knew that was NOT what Marissa was asking, but it was the easier question to answer.

"Ok" Marissa's answered dejected. It was clear Bianca's answer wasn't sitting well with her, but it was also obvious she wasn't sure what to ask next. She wasn't prepared for the answers Bianca were giving. She had been hoping for some solid reissuance that Bianca loved her and that Reese's presence would not put a strain on their relationship. That their love was stronger than anything in the past that she had shared with Reese, and that there were no chance of Bianca leaving her for Reese but Bianca offered none of these, she hadn't even mentioned it.

Was it then just assumed? Was Marissa being silly and childish by wanting and needing a verbal conformation? Was her faith in their relationship weaker than Bianca's? The questions filled her with doubt. Doubt about her own faith in their relationship and now she felt a bit silly for having the fears she did, especially when Bianca thought no need to have them. In fact Bianca girlfriend was more concerned about her schedule.

Bianca signaled for the waitress to come over, whom she chitchatted with for a bit before placing an order for herself and ordering another coffee for Marissa. She needed the break in the seriousness of the conversation and a chance to regroup. Though she had supplied answers to some of Marissa's questions, there were still two main things to be discussed. One, the fact that Reese was staying at the house and two that she had almost kiss Reese…

The redhead however had sunken into a numbed silence as she sat across from the brunette. She felt foolish for having the fears she did. Bianca had been nothing but wonderful last night at dinner. Having Reese here was like having JR in their lives, it wasn't something that would negatively affect the course of their relationship. It was just something else to deal with. Like a temporary annoyance in the grander scheme of things.

Marissa sighed, her mother was right. There was no need to jump to irrational fears. Bianca certainly didn't think it warranted much concern, so why should she?

"I'm sorry, its just that the news shocked me a bit" Marissa apologized. "Reese being here is unexpected …. And I wasn't sure what to make of it" she felt silly for not being the strong educated, rational and level headed woman she usually was and was grateful that Bianca didn't call her out on it." So I guess I just let you deal with Reese like how you let me deal with JR? And we're good?" Marissa asked.

An out? Was Marissa putting an end to the discussion? And should Bianca take it? She pondered her options for a moment. Then nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" was the reassurance she offered.

In all honesty it was all she could afford to give without telling any more lies. Marissa had inadvertently given her an opening, some more time to finalize things with Reese. To correct the now regretted decision of allowing Reese to stay at the house and to 'deal' with Reese and the feelings that the woman stirred in her. Once she understood and knew how to handle that, then she could be completely honest with Marissa about what she was feeling and whether or not it would affect them adversely. It would also allow her to avoid a very unpleasant conversation in the process.

For now the problem was averted.

The waitress came back with their order and they soon fell into that comfortable pillow of coupledom as they ate and Bianca filled Marissa in on the latest news about her mother, the Miranda center among other things.

"Ladies …" JR greeted as he walked up to their table. He had only entered Krystal's minutes before but couldn't deny the urge to banter with the ladies. It was now a welcomed part of his day especially the way Bianca squirmed whenever he was around.

"JR" Bianca acknowledged before she took a drink of her orange juice. His very presence annoyed her. The way he always stood tall and smug in his endless wardrobe of blue attire. Seriously didn't he own any other clothing?

"Morning" Marissa greeted a bit nicer. Last night she'd seen him at his most vulnerable and deep down she wanted him to get better, so that AJ would agree to see him again. She was not his enemy and she would not treat him as such. "Coffee?"

"No thanks, had two cups already" he smiled at the redhead. "So Bianca .. What's new with you?"

Bianca eyed him curiously, what was he fishing for? "Nothing" she answered annoyed. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He chuckled amused. "No not really" JR replied. "'How are the girls?"

"They are fine. Happy and healthy." Bianca answered. She looked to Marissa hoping for a glimmer of approval that would allow her to dismiss him harshly, but Marissa's expression showed concern and it sent a silent plea for her to be nice to JR. The shorter woman even went as far as placing a hand over Bianca's as a sort of gesture to temper her girlfriend's mood, a move that irked JR as it transpired before him.

"Good to hear, they should be happier, especially with their other mother in town" he let it slip casually into the conversation as he glanced at Marissa, watching her reaction, but it did not have the effect he was hoping for. Apparently Marissa already knew Reese was in town.

Fuck.

"Yes, they are delighted to see her" came another annoyed reply from the brunette but she was also getting nervous. Just how much did JR know about Reese's presence in town?

"Must be like old times" JR grinned. " The girls must love having both mommies together under one roof …just like in Paris" and there it was the dagger he was looking for. The pained distraught look that lined Marissa's face as she slowly removed her hand from Bianca's hand, pricked at his heart, but he convinced himself it was for a larger good.

It was also a pleasure to see the way Bianca's eyes widened in fear, and then glowered at him, as he brought to light her little secret. Funny if he hadn't stayed in the park longer, he would not have seen Reese end her jog at the gates of Wild Wind and though it was only a guess on his part that the architect was staying there. He was delighted to see that he was correct and that Bianca had failed to disclose that bit of information to Marissa. Now why was that he thought? Could there be more going on between Reese and Bianca?

"Marissa … please" Bianca pleaded. " Baby I can explain.."

"Don't! " Marissa rose hastily and awkwardly from her chair bumping her knee on the table edge in the process. Tears blurred her vision and large droplets stained her cheeks as she tried to make her escape to the door, pushing JR out of the way in the process. Her earlier fears hadn't been silly, she had been right to have them. Why else had Bianca kept the fact that Reese was staying in her home? It also confirmed that Reese was in her room and maybe her bed this morning when she had called!

Bianca chased after Marissa, it would have been easier to blame JR for what had happened, but it was her own inability to tell the truth that had led to this. Worst of all, she didn't have a clue how she was going to fix this.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Kutee, BackuZel, Tonesha, SugarKane : Thanks for being fearless readers as you take this journey with me, especially when it seems so unclear at this point.

Minxfan613, Ragnarwolf: Thanks for reading! I love minx too! So be safe in the knowledge that I won't butcher them completely as I write my version of them :)

Mudpiegirl: You may not see this, but thanks so much for reading and enjoying my first couple of chapters! I'm sad to see you go, but I also understand. I enjoyed all your reviews so thank you for taking the time to share them with me.

Christine, Loveddesired: Yes, I have made Bianca a little weaker, more vulnerable, less honest, less assured in her convictions because I wanted to tell _this _story and to do that Bianca had to be a little less shiny lol. On amc she is a virtuous person and I wanted to show another side. A side that showed that even the best of us (and Bianca was written to be the best of us) will at times fail the people we care about.

Chapter Seven

"Marissa! Please don't go, don't leave!" Bianca begged as she ran to catch up with the other woman. They had made it just across the parking lot where their cars were parked before Marissa spun around to face her.

The shorter woman's expression looked tight; every muscle seemed to be fighting for control and composure that wasn't there, but her vulnerability was evident though, it showed in her eyes, the way they searched Bianca's, seeking answers that would explain what had happened just now.

"Don't go? Don't leave?" Marissa repeated Bianca's words, but it was a challenge. "Why not? Why should I stay Bianca? So that you can tell me more lies?" she was mad and hurt and frankly disgusted that Bianca would do this to her … to them. "Why didn't you just tell me about Reese?" she demanded. Bianca opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. "The ENTIRE truth!" Marissa demanded. "Instead you sat there" she pointed in the direction of the store. " and DELIBERATELY decided to deceive me!" She was shouting at the taller woman berating her like a child who had done wrong and Marissa hated herself for doing it, but Bianca was acting like a child. "This isn't you, what happened?" she demanded.

What had happened indeed? The easier answer would have been to blame in on time. The time had been too short. Yesterday afternoon Reese had announced herself, last night Marissa had wanted to make love. That evening the girls had wanted Reese back with them. This morning Reese had tried to kiss her. She had been thrown from one dilemma to the next. Not only did they conflict with each other but impacted on each other. It was like an emotional waterfall had plunged on her head, soaking her in a sea of confusion and despair.

She felt lost.

"I … don't know" her own tears started to fall. "I didn't want to lie, but I didn't know what else to do" she admitted.

Marissa glared at her, her eyes unforgiving. "You could have told the truth…instead I had to hear it from JR."

"I didn't think I could" Bianca admitted. "I didn't think we were at that point. Where my ex living with me was okay and I had felt pressured into make that decision in the first place."

Marissa was confused. "At that point? Being truthful starts at the beginning of the relationship Bianca!" an angry vein laced the redhead's forehead, this conversation was becoming infuriating.

"I meant, because this between us is new, I didn't think we could handle something else like this." Bianca tried to explain, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. How could she possibly explain what was happening, when she didn't fully understand it herself?

"Couldn't handle something like this? Things like this are all we've been dealing with Bianca!" Marissa started to pace every now and then, glancing back at Bianca in disbelief. "Did you forget how we got here?" Marissa asked.

"You were honest with me about your feeling! Remember how hard that was, but you did it anyway, because you trusted me to understand! Then I was forced to be honest about how I was feeling! Do you remember that?" it was a rhetorical question but as she looked at the other woman, Marissa could tell there was more going on and the right questions would need to be asked if she were to get the correct answers.

"I was scared too" she continued "I wanted to run and I did for a while but I came back and faced it, because I believed in you and I trusted you." Marissa loved Bianca, more than she had ever loved any man and so to stand here and have this conversation broke her.

It broke her heart. It broke her soul … and it broke her spirit.

"I love and trust you so much, that I gave up everything that I believed in and lunged into this completely never looking back. I told JR, my mom, my son, my father, everyone that I was in love with you, because I believed in us. I _believed _that together we could get through anything and we've had to deal with a lot already especially with JR." Marissa continued but she felt torn. Torn because on one side she wanted to console Bianca, the brunette looked as broken as she felt but on the other hand, she wanted to make it clear that this wasn't acceptable and get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

"What made you think I couldn't handle hearing about Reese?" Marissa searched Bianca's eyes for answers but the brunette looked away from her. "What makes this different Bianca?"

Marissa took the silence in quiet strain, but now was not the time for silence. Now was the time to bare all, so that they could move pass this. She wasn't above forgiving Bianca for lying. People made mistakes and made bad judgments all the time. That was part of life and it was part of every relationship, but there needed to be honesty. Only through that could they reach forgiveness and build a stronger relationship.

The silence also gave her time to regard the other woman. Bianca didn't look like a woman who had been caught in a lie. In fact, she wasn't trying to lie her way out of the lie. Which is what some tried to do. Then there were those who tried to rationalize the lie, but she wasn't doing that either. In fact, she looked lost, like her lies earlier had been her way to find direction and now without them, she was lost.

"Well?" Marissa crossed her arms and leaned against her car, her legs were getting tired and they were already sore from her jog with …. Reese.

"Having Reese here has made it confusing." The brunette began; she slowly raised her head to look at Marissa but shifted nervously on her feet. "Having her here has brought back feelings that I thought had passed."

Having nostalgic feelings where common place among exes. Many divorce cases had thought Marissa that, but she suspected there was more to Bianca's confession so she didn't interrupt.

"It feels as though, Reese and I have things left open?" her words were failing her, she couldn't find the right words to explain this to Marissa. "Like we left things unsaid … feelings unresolved" Bianca went on and that sinking feeling in the pit of Marissa's stomach retuned. "I don't know what it is, but being around her has brought back the memories and …"

"… the love …" Marissa added and she hugged herself a little closer as if the word had wounded her.

"Yes …and when she almost kissed me .." Bianca confessed "I felt conflicted …and I didn't know what to make of it." The confession was like a dagger to Marissa's heart and the tears that had slowly dried were back. "I remembered those feelings and …Im so sorry" Bianca cried cupping her face with her hands, while wiping away a few escaped tears. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted time to sort it. I didn't want to hurt you."

A vein pinched at Marissa's neck, threatening to pop and she reached up to massage it before releasing a long and heavy sigh. The truth though painful had been necessary to hear.

"Do you think you still love her?" the question strained from her lips unwillingly, but it was the last question on the table and it needed to be asked. Whether or not they had a relationship was based on how Bianca answered the question but no answer was forthcoming and the longer Bianca took to answer, the deeper the dread Marissa felt. The silence between them stretched …

"I still in love with her."

The confession hit Marissa like a ton of bricks and she sunk back against the car utterly distraught, her legs failing her. If it wasn't for Bianca catching her and pulling her, into her arms, she would have sunk to the ground with no will or means to stand.

In those arms, Marissa completely broke down, pained tears of sorrow and heartbreak ripped through her body and there was nothing she could do to control the unreserved feelings of hurt that capsulated her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she heard Bianca say, but it didn't help, it didn't ease the pain and it didn't prevent what she was about to do next.

Pushing away from Bianca with all the strength she could muster. Marissa took a moment to compose herself. There was something unnerving about finding comfort in the arms of the person who hurt you the most. The brunette said nothing, but waited in silence. There was really nothing else to say. 'I'm still in love with my ex' had pretty much said it all.

"Maybe I rushed you into this relationship too soon." Marissa began. "Maybe we should have gone slower. I tend to move a little fast, when there is something I really want." She sighed "Maybe you needed more time after your divorce? I really don't know and you don't seem to know yourself!" It was frustrating every decision she'd made since telling Bianca she loved her, she was now second guessing.

The one thing Bianca wasn't confused about was Reese; in fact she was pretty clear where Reese was concerned. Her confusion lied with them and their relationship. "I don't know much of anything right now it seems. The only thing I'm certain of is that I love you… I love you with all my heart Bianca." Marissa wiped away the tears that stung her eyes and tried to be strong, but she could feel herself breaking.

"I took it for granted that you never said I loved you and now I know why, you love someone else." Marissa gave herself another step back from Bianca and took a shaky breath. "Maybe you putting off making love was a sign too .." she wiped away a few fallen tears. " and I was just too foolish and naive not to have seen them." Marissa was hurt and it showed.

"You, are not foolish ... you could never be foolish for loving someone" Bianca finally said. She reached out for Marissa but the shorter woman stepped away from her. "I didn't know what I was feeling and if I did, I wouldn't have misled you. I care about you; I have feelings for you …"

"But you don't love me." It was now a fact at this point.

"I never wanted to hurt you …"

"and yet you did."

"I know." the brunette hung her head in dejection. She had really messed this up.

"I'm going to go." Marissa pulled out her car key from her purse and disengaged the alarm.

"Please stay .." Bianca reached for her hand clasping it with both of her own.

"I cant. You need to figure out if you want to go back to your ex or if you want a relationship with me but I can't be with you, _while_ you figure that out." Marissa explained. She wasn't doing it to be hurtful. Bianca had important decisions to make. Decisions that affected not only them but two little girls, who wanted their other mother in their lives. Who was Marissa to stand in the way of that?

"I know, but …"

"To ask me to stay would be cruel and _you_ know I deserve more than that." she released her hand from Bianca and got in her car, with one final look at the brunette she drove away.

Bianca stood there, watching as Marissa drove out of sight. Her body felt numb, the only place that she could feel was her heart and it hurt like hell. In 24 hours her life had completely shot her life to shit and she had no one to blame but herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bianca took a deep breath and leaned against her car. She felt frail and drained equally of life and purpose. What was she to do next? Chase after Marissa? Try to make her fully understand? Leave her alone and give her time to process, heal? Go to Reese? No … She clearly hadn't thought this through and maybe if she had, she'd have been able to explain things better to Marissa.

"Bravo! Bravo!" JR said smiling clapping his hands in mock cheer as he closed in on the brunette. "That was amazing! Brilliant! You really out did yourself Bianca."

Bianca glared at him, she wasn't in the mood nor did she have the strength to take on JR. He was part of the reason, her relationship had crashed and burned and now he was here to gloat. She just wanted him to go away and that's exactly what she told him to do. "JR …" she eased off the car and straightened her posture. "Go away. I don't have time for this."

He smiled, almost amused. "I have to congratulate you, you just made it that much easier for Marissa to walk back into my arms. I should thank you." He continued. "I thought she would have been mad at you, needed a shoulder to cry on … but THEN you tell her that you are STILL in love with your ex and that you don't love her. That was like icing on the big fat birthday cake all for me!" he laughed.

Bianca wanted to smack him, the physical assault would have done wonders to lighten her mood and sully his, but that wasn't who she was. She didn't go around hurting people for fleeting gratification nor did she hurt people who had deliberately set out to hurt her. She was however going to set him straight, by telling him the truth.

"I may have done a lot of things to hurt Marissa right now, but that does not change the fact that she will never ever love you again, or go back to being your wife." Bianca should have held her tongue when the muscles in his face began to twitch but she didn't. "You were a mistake that Marissa deeply regrets and if it wasn't for AJ, she would forget you altogether!"

Bianca watched as JR's face tensed, his nostrils flared and his fists clenched, she had angered him and in a self preserving act, she took a step away from him but it was too late. JR harshly slammed her against the car jerking her angrily, pinning her against the hard body of her car. What would have been a scream logged itself at the base of her throat too scared to be heard. His eyes narrowed in on hers before he took a deep breath and slowly released his grasp on her.

"Be thankful that I'm sober and that you are a woman." He warned before walking away. For a moment Bianca couldn't move, so she stood now self pinned against her car for the second time that morning rubbing her shoulder, soothing it of the pain JR had inflicted on her. She'd seen JR angry many times before, but this felt different …

**X **

Marissa didn't know where she was going but she had kept on driving for what felt like hours, but in truth her journey had only taken her to the edge of the town…. 1 hour away. She hadn't wanted to go home to face her family … Having to explain to them that the woman she loved without question loved someone else, would have been painful. To hear JR gloat about how wrong she was about Bianca would have been nauseating and to sit AJ down and make him understand that he may not see Bianca and the girls as often anymore would be hard. She just wasn't ready and so she'd ended up here.

Pulling the car to a halt at the well known local bar, Marissa wiped dry her eyes and tear stained cheeks before making her way into the bar. She took a seat at the counter and sat for a while before a man came behind the counter… the bartender she guessed

The barkeep was an older man; bald, short, and frail looking with slightly hunched shoulders. He had wrinkles on his face that carved tracks like a well used country path. He washed his hands at the small sink, dried them at a white towel that had seen better days then made his way to stand before her. With soft eyes he studied hers and without asking he poured a drink and placed it before her. Marissa reached for it, but he stopped her with a gentle hand.

"What you in for?" he asked.

Slightly puzzled her eyes narrowed.

"Are you in here to make trouble? Or you hiding from it?".

"Hiding …" she admitted.

He hadn't said anything further, but the slight tilt of his head and the warmth in his eyes made her continue.

"My girlfriend broke up with me … or I broke up with her. I'm not sure" a tear betrayed her and ran down her cheek. "I don't know if she loved me, because she still loves her ex wife and now I don't know what to do.." a few more tears escaped and the bartender handed her a napkin. Grateful she took it and wiped her eyes. "It just hurts, it hurts so bad … and I…"

"This wont solve anything .." he gestured towards the drink. "but it can numb the pain until you are ready to face it ….". He released the glass and without hesitation Marissa drank the liquid in one gulp. It betrayed her though and didn't go down smoothly causing her to cough embarrassingly.

The elder man laughed and poured her another drink "don't worry it gets easier to swallow."

**x**

Balancing her handbag and car keys in one hand while she tried to lock her car door. Reese cradled her phone in the other as she spoke enthusiastically talked to her caller. "Yes! That's perfect, have them delivered to my home and I'll be sure to review them" Reese smiled into her phone, finally something was going right today. She quickly provided them with her current home address before disconnecting the call. She just wished all her phones could have been that productive but she had to be thankful for her blessings the signing of these documents would mark her purchase of the office building on Lexington and make another successful step in making a permanent move to Port Charles.

Although Port Charles had never felt like home, the people that she loved the most lived here and more than ever her divorce had made her realize how lonely the world could be when you had no one to share it with. She intended to change that …

It was later that day, just about 3pm and while she would have preferred to grab a bite to eat at Krystal's she instead opted for a fancier venue for her meal just so she could avoid the usual suspects. Once she was seated she made a couple more business phone calls. Making sure all the movers and shakers knew she was in town and available for work, but it was hard. Everyone knew her as the woman who had broken Erica Kane's daughter's heart and some seemed almost afraid to do business with her, as if it would offend the Kane family, but she wouldn't be deterred.

"Just the lady I'm looking for" JR smiled walking up to her table. "May I join you?" he enquired.

Her first thought was to tell him No, and for him to get lost, but she was curious. Twice in one day he wanted to talk to her. Maybe there were developments she should be made aware of.

"Sure, why not" she offered and he casually took a seat and unpinned his jacket. Clearly he'd made it to work at some point after their conversation this morning. "Twice in one day, should I count myself lucky?"

JR smirked "you should, I bring news that's sure to delight you". The waiter came over and presented him with a menu and he took a moment to order a rather expensive bottle of champagne. Apparently he was in a celebratory mood.

"Oh and what's that?" she asked once the waiter had departed.

"I should make you guess, but it's too good to keep in." his eyes were playful and his mouth curved into a toothy smile. "Marissa dumped Bianca this morning."

"What?" it was a question of disbelief and confusion. "Why?"

"More like whom ..." he smirked. "You. Apparently Binx still loves you, and that makes her not sure that she loves Marissa. It's all very melodramatic and writes like a soap opera". He scoffed rolling his eyes, apparently the details bored him. "Either way, its perfect for me, it gives me time to get back my wife without her lesbian lover confusing her further."

As he talked Reese's mind was racing. Bianca admitted to Marissa that she still loved her? Although she had hoped, was there now a real chance of her and Bianca getting back together? Maybe.. , but it was still too early to tell and Reese reminded herself that she shouldn't get her hopes up. The almost kiss today had been a break down of her own will power not to pressure Bianca into something she wasn't ready for and although it had given her a glimpse of how Bianca felt. She honestly hadn't intended to use it to trap Bianca or make her question her feelings for Marissa.

"Its wonderful news isn't it?"

"You may just get what you want". While she didn't mean JR any ill will when it came to love, his happiness was at the expense of the Mother of her children and subconsciously that did not rest well with her. The waiter came by shortly with the champagne and poured their glasses before departing with their orders.

"So I again extend an offer to you."

"Which is?" she didn't really want to hear any offers from JR , cause really all he wanted to do was help himself.

"And what's that?" She pretended to be interested.

"I've heard you were being scorned by the business community." Reese cringed, bad news apparently traveled fast in Port Charles. "Being treated like a puppy that pissed on momma Erica's fur rug and being punished for it." JR's analogy offended her, but he was right on the money, that was exactly how her past 10 phones this morning had felt. Not to mention the ones she'd made before flying here. "So my offer is this, I will make your business troubles go away …. Get you in with the right people, so you can build their mansions, renovate their casinos and office buildings and decorate their country homes for their trophy wives. In return you keep Bianca away from Marissa."

"Hmm" was all Reese said, it was an intriguing offer. The Chandler family had pull in this town, she didn't doubt that JR could get her in their good graces. It would make trying to establish a life here easier proving her with contacts and projects that provided an income. Besides Marissa probably didn't want to see Bianca anyway, keeping her away wouldn't be that hard? It would be like keeping her company, proving a listening ear until she got over Marissa. Being her friend …. Nothing wrong with that.

"Sure, you have a deal" Reese decided. JR's mouth curved into that handsome smile that would have made a straighter woman swoon and raised his glass.

"Here's to getting all that what we want …" he toasted.

"…and deserve" Reese clinked her glass with his and took a sip. She didn't feel much like celebrating.

**X**

_Marissa Tasker … please leave a message after the beep!_

Bianca groaned in frustration as she hung up the call. No, she would not leave a message! She'd already left over 20 messages and called about 30 times in the past 6 hours. It was now painfully obvious that Marissa was ignoring her calls and honestly she couldn't blame her.

Sinking down in the huge leather chair in the den, Bianca contemplated dialing again and she did but the line went straight to voicemail which frustrated her more. Marissa had now turned off the phone. Irritated she placed the phone on the table and went to the kitchen, she had to prepare dinner for the girls.

**X**

"You know she's just going to keep calling" the bartender said, his voice was tender and soft. He'd listened to the phone ring on and off for the past few hours and if nothing else he'd learnt that women were relentless. A man would have given up already.

"I know …" came the slurrly voice " but Im in not … I'm in NO … condddiii …. tion to talk to her" Marissa could barely talk good thing the bartender had cut her off about 2 hours ago and collected her car keys but she still hadn't left the counter. She didn't want to go home, even though he had offered to call a cab.

It was getting later in the day and the after work crowd was quickly filling in. There was a group of people playing darts, some playing pool, while others where watching some game on the tv. There were women drinking in a booth near by and several people lining the counter chatting, eating mixed nuts and shouting orders to several other bartenders who had started working.

"I'm heading home now, but Debra here has your car keys." The elderly man told Marissa, he touched the blond in the overly tight clothing and explained that Marissa was cut off for the night and patted the redhead on the shoulder before departing. "You take care of yourself red" Marissa watched him leave before she was left alone once more to think how her day had gone horribly wrong.

The blonde … Debra came over and smiled at her before pouring Marissa another drink. She slid it on the counter before her and leaned forward, using her finger to caress Marissa's chin. "I know it hurts … but I promise another drink will take the pain away" she dipped her finger in the liquid and rubbed it along Marissa's lips and instinctively Marissa licked her lips tasting the liquid before raising the glass to her lips. Debra was right, another drink did help.

Debra smiled winking at her. "Good …let me know when you are ready for another one. I'll be right back. She went to serve a few another customers before she made a phone call.

"She is here, I'll keep her glass full but you better come soon."

Coming Soon : Marissa drunk dials Bianca


End file.
